


Reality

by screwedupheads



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Everything is perfect and it always will be, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Something Isn't Right, Things Are Okay, everything is fine, he's not supposed to be here, it wasn't supposed to go like this, post-musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwedupheads/pseuds/screwedupheads
Summary: The good news is that he had gotten a lot better since the incident of the Connor Project. His anxiety was slowly getting better; although it was still there and still strong, he was learning new and better ways to deal with it now. Overall, he was doing a lot better now than he was before. However, he still wasn’t going to be attending school in the fall. After things had finally settled down over the past months, Evan opted to stay in that calm a little longer, and maybe raise a bit more money for himself.orEvan faces reality after graduating, andsomething is off





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything planned for this fic, and I'm basically gonna be making it up as I go, but I just wanted to write a post-musical fic that shows Evan getting over The Connor Project and getting used to life outside of high school, and also making better friends with everyone. I feel like we need more fics that are fully post-musical where it shows things getting better without any romance and stuff like that.   
> Enjoy!

Sundays were Evan’s favorite day.

Sundays, his workplace was closed, so he was free all day. Also, on Sundays all his friends were free for most of the day. And by all his friends, he meant Jared, Alana, and his mom. Some of those days were spent with his mom, watching movies and going to museums together. Other days were spent with Jared or Alana, either playing video games or walking around town depending on who he was with and what mood they were in. However, most Sundays were spent alone in the park with the nature, just how Evan likes it.

Some days he’d go to Ellison state park, other days were spent at the orchard, which was coming along greatly. After his last talk with Zoe, which was almost 4 months ago, he had been visiting the orchard quite frequently. He enjoyed going there and seeing families wander through it, creating new, happy memories in their heads. It was nice seeing happiness being associated with the area, as he only had negative memories associated with it.   
The good news is that he had gotten a lot better since the incident of the Connor Project. His anxiety was slowly getting better; although it was still there and still strong, he was learning new and better ways to deal with it now. Overall, he was doing a lot better now than he was before. However, he still wasn’t going to be attending school in the fall. After things had finally settled down over the past months, Evan opted to stay in that calm a little longer, and maybe raise a bit more money for himself. 

This Sunday wasn’t any different from the others. Few leaves crunched under his feet as he walked on the path through the trees at Ellison state park He pulled his blue jacket tighter around himself as a breeze swept through the area, sending chills down his back and arms. Even though it was fall, this breeze seemed unusually cold.

The wind picked up more the further along the path he walked. Evan frowned, normally he could walk around the park for a few hours, but if the wind kept picking up, he’d probably have to turn back. He walked for a few more minutes, head ducked to fight off the wind, hoping it would dissipate with time.   
Then, suddenly, one more step forward and the wind stopped abruptly. The air quickly grew hot, contrasting the 50-degree weather Evan had just been in. It didn’t take long for him to shed his jacket, confused about the change in temperature. The trees around him shifted in the wind, but he couldn’t feel any sort of breeze, only heat. He knew something wasn’t right.

He decided to turn and go back, he had had enough of the strange weather. **But he didn’t.**

His feet continued forward, toward a tree whose leaves we’re greener than those around it. No fallen leaves surrounded the tree like they surrounded the others. Instead, a single muddy combat boot sat at the base of the tree. Evan looked around to see if anyone was around that could’ve left it there, even looking up into the tree to see if anyone had climbed up it and dropped a shoe. But when he looked up into the tree, the sun shone directly into his eyes, and he could barely make out anything. Strange, considering the overcast sky that day. 

He decided that there was no one around that was missing a boot, and it had probably been left there ages ago, and maybe he had just never noticed it, despite how many times he had walked down that path in the past months.  
He started walking away quickly, **but turned around, knowing Connor would probably miss his boot.**

After picking up the boot, he turned to find himself already back at the entrance of the park, like he had teleported. He turned and looked down the path, seeing shoeprints that weren’t his coming toward him. He turned the boot over, and realized that the boot and the shoeprint matched the tread of the boot. (What was happening? Why weren’t things going as planned?) 

Evan could barely remember driving home. It was like he was at the park, and then he was home. It had been 2 in the afternoon when Evan had gone to the park, and he had spent no longer than half an hour there, or at least, that’s what it felt like.   
So why did his phone say it was 8pm?  
He rarely spent that long out of the house, his mom must have been concerned, especially now that she had already gone to her night shift. He checked his texts for any concerned messages, but found none from his mom. Instead he had a missed message from…Zoe?  
He opened the conversation to see what she said, but he was met with an empty text bubble. To his horror, it also showed a newer and previous conversation that they apparently had, but it only showed empty texts bubbles. Even his texts were blank. ~~Evan put his phone down shakily and hoped to himself that it was only a glitch.~~ **He picked up his phone and texted Zoe his reply, because there was nothing wrong and today was just another average Sunday.**


End file.
